Armistice
by Jersey07
Summary: En cette soirée particulière du 11 Novembre, Thomas partage avec Jimmy ses souvenirs les plus pénibles. Jimmy saura-t-il le réconforter? Et pourront-ils avoir à nouveau confiance en l'avenir?


**Fandom:** Downton Abbey

 **Pairing:** Thomas/Jimmy (Thommy)

 **Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Les personnages de cette série appartiennent à leurs scénaristes et producteurs.

 **Note:** A la base, cette fiction a été écrite en hommage aux personnes qui se sont battues pour leur pays, et afin de les célébrer lors de l'armistice. Elle devait être publiée le week-end du 14 Novembre 2015. Après les évènements tragiques qui se sont produits à Paris le 13 Novembre 2015, j'ai décidé de décaler la date de publication.

Au sujet des états de service de Jimmy, j'ai également eu un doute, étant donné qu'il n'est jamais clairement mentionné son âge ni son implication dans la WWI. J'ai donc décidé de l'écrire "à ma sauce".

 **Remerciements:** Je remercie mes fidèles bêtas, qui sont aussi mes muses et mes amies les plus proches. Et je remercie également mes lecteurs/lectrices, qu'ils soient nouveaux arrivés ou fidèles parmi les fidèles, sans qui rien de ceci n'aurait de sens.

.Armistice.

La nuit était tombée sur Downton. Le brouillard s'était levé, couvrant le château d'un voile éthéré, lui conférant un air mystique. Un vent puissant faisait furieusement se balancer les branches des arbres environnants. Dehors, un hibou hululait, perché dans le platane séculaire. Le ciel se déchira soudainement, zébré par un éclair. La pluie commença à tomber en grosses gouttes, martelant le sol avec fureur. Cette atmosphère austère donnait à Jimmy la chair de poule.

Lové dans l'alcôve de la chambre de son ami, le jeune homme réprima un frisson. Il se leva, sous le regard de Thomas et s'approcha du feu ouvert. Il tendit ses mains vers les flammes, tout en gardant une distance prudente, et les frictionna afin de les réchauffer. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, humant à pleins poumons l'odeur du feu de bois. Jimmy rajouta une bûche à celles qui crépitaient doucement dans la cheminée. Le valet lança ensuite un regard par dessus son épaule à Mr. Barrow, qui lisait tranquillement son journal en fumant sa cigarette. Des volutes de fumée blanche franchissaient ses lèvres rondes et pleines, avant de se disperser dans l'air à chaque bouffée qu'il prenait. Les deux hommes avaient passé la soirée à jouer aux cartes, en partageant une bouteille de brandy. A son grand désespoir, Jimmy n'avait cessé de perdre. Il devait à Barrow un paquet de cigarettes et quinze shillings.

Le jeune valet contempla les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et posa sa main à présent réchauffée sur la tablette en bois de la cheminée. Son regard se perdit ensuite sur les horloges qui s'y trouvaient. L'une était de forme rectangulaire, son bois mordoré finement orné de gravures végétales. L'autre était plutôt arrondie, arborant des décorations abstraites, gravées dans un bois d'acajou. Leur tic tac était régulier, résonnant à l'unisson dans la pièce. Jimmy sourit en pensant au temps que Mr. Barrow avait consacré à entretenir ces instruments de précision qu'il appréciait tant. Il se souvint soudain de la date de cette journée. C'était le soir du 11 Novembre. Jimmy ferma brièvement les yeux en se signant le front. Il n'était pas particulièrement croyant, mais c'était pour lui un signe de respect envers ses camarades morts au combat, ainsi qu'envers tous ceux qui avaient risqué leur vie pour leur pays.

Jimmy se tourna vers Mr. Barrow et posa un regard intrigué sur le gant en cuir qu'il arborait à la main gauche. Il avait toujours considéré celui-ci avec curiosité et ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Thomas ne pas le porter. D'une semaine à l'autre, le valet de pied en changeait la couleur, pour l'accorder à la tenue qu'il portait. Tantôt blanc, tantôt noir, Jimmy l'avait même vu porter un gant rouge lors d'une occasion spéciale. Le jeune homme avait entendu les rumeurs colportées à ce sujet. Il savait que Barrow dissimulait derrière le cuir une horrible blessure de guerre. Mais il n'avait jamais pu en contempler les dégâts de ses propres yeux. Et Jimmy, de nature extrêmement curieuse, avait une soif inextinguible de tout savoir.

De son côté, Thomas avait senti le regard insistant, voire scrutateur, de Jimmy sur lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais cela le déstabilisait quelque peu. Il essaya de retourner à sa lecture, mais il était trop difficile pour lui de se concentrer alors que Jimmy le regardait si intensément. Il poussa un soupir las et posa son journal sur le lit.

 _-"Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble tant?"_ demanda-t-il au jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils. Dehors, le vent sifflait de manière sinistre. La pluie semblait avoir redoublé d'intensité, frappant les vitres avec fureur. Timidement, Jimmy pointa du doigt le gant de son ami.

 _-"Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de ceci"_ lui dit-il, incapable de savoir comment Barrow allait réagir. Il voulait découvrir ce pan du passé de Thomas, savoir ce par quoi il était passé, ce qu'il avait traversé durant la guerre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui, mais il avait un besoin viscéral de le découvrir.

Thomas regarda son gant, son regard se teintant d'un mélange de dédain et de dégoût.

 _-"Ce n'est pas un beau récit"_ le prévint son aîné, bien conscient que Jimmy s'en doutait déjà. Le jeune homme se rapprocha et s'installa à ses côtés, gardant néanmoins une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas raviver les tensions qui s'étaient installées peu de temps après ce que Jimmy avait surnommé "l'incident". Pour Thomas, une telle proximité était intoxicante. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire, sur la façon dont il allait exposer les faits peu glorieux liés à sa blessure, afin d'occulter le fait que Jimmy était dangereusement proche de lui. Cette blessure... tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait été causée par les armes ennemies suite à un geste emprunt de courage. La vérité était tout autre…

 _-"Il est difficile pour moi de vous en faire part…"_ continua Thomas, la voix contrite. Il n'avait pas envie d'ébranler encore plus la confiance que Jimmy lui portait. Il ne voulait pas descendre dans l'estime de son ami. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il risquait en lui avouant comment il avait été blessé. Néanmoins, le regard que lui lança le jeune homme lui redonna espoir. Thomas sentit que Jimmy serait la dernière personne sur terre à vouloir le juger. Même après cette nuit où le valet de pied s'était introduit dans la chambre du jeune homme à son insu, même après l'avoir embrassé dans son sommeil, même après avoir été traité de manière cruelle par cet homme, Thomas avait toujours des sentiments envers Jimmy. Bien sur, il savait que le jeune homme ne lui retournerait jamais son affection, mais ce dernier n'avait pas rejeté son amitié pour autant. Thomas lui en était plus que reconnaissant, car ce lien signifiait tout pour lui. Il ne faisait vraiment confiance à personne d'autre à Downton.

Jimmy déglutit et posa une main sur son bras afin de l'encourager. Ce geste pourtant si simple arracha un frisson à Thomas, qui se pencha vers la commode pour se servir un verre de Brandy. Il en proposa également un à Jimmy, qui déclina l'invitation d'un signe de tête bref.

Après avoir bu une gorgée pour se donner du courage, Thomas tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de recracher lentement la fumée dans la pièce. Il posa son mégot et demanda au jeune homme:

 _-"Vous avez fait la guerre, n'est-ce pas?"_

La voix de Thomas était presque éteinte, emplie d'incertitude et si basse que Jimmy dut tendre l'oreille afin de pouvoir l'entendre. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

 _-"Pas vraiment… j'étais au département décryptage. Assis derrière un bureau."_

Il n'avait jamais été jeté au coeur de la bataille. Thomas fut soulagé de savoir que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu à subir les affres de la guerre. Il n'avait pas pu être traumatisé par la vue des corps de ses amis, les cris de souffrance de ses proches, les bruits assourdissants des armes d'assaut. Il se rappela néanmoins que Jimmy lui avait parlé de son père, mort au combat. Il n'était donc pas tout à fait étranger à la souffrance.

 _-"Ne me jugez pas trop durement, je vous en prie…"_ lui demanda Thomas dans un murmure. Il espérait que Jimmy puisse le comprendre, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été soldat dans les tranchées. Le valet de pied prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

 _-"Cela faisait des semaines que nous croupissions dans les tranchées françaises. J'étais jeune soldat, je ne connaissais rien du monde, encore moins de la guerre. J'étais absolument horrifié."_

Thomas but une autre gorgée de brandy qui descendit dans sa gorge en lui brûlant les entrailles. Son regard se perdit sur le feu ouvert, évitant de croiser celui de son ami, ne voulant pas y voir le dégoût et la déception.

 _-"Mon commandant et tous mes compagnons de rang étaient morts. Je me suis retrouvé seul, encerclé par l'ennemi. Je me suis replié sur moi-même, tel un enfant terrifié par l'obscurité."_

Jimmy écoutait avec attention, essayant d'imaginer Thomas, vulnérable et terrorisé. Cela s'avérait difficile, car il avait toujours vu le valet rester digne et fort en toutes circonstances. Même le jour où il s'était fait tabasser par les agresseurs de Jimmy, s'étant jeté dans la mêlée afin de le protéger de leurs coups.

 _-"Je savais que la seule façon pour moi de m'échapper de cet enfer serait d'être réformé…"_

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il avait fait ensuite et laissa s'installer un instant de silence entre eux. Jimmy, qui n'était pas un sot, comprit d'instinct où les menait cette conversation. Il se doutait que la blessure de Barrow n'avait pas été causée par les balles ennemies. Pas complètement, du moins. Il laissa un instant à son aîné pour rassembler ses pensées et son courage. Il imaginait à quel point il était pénible pour son ami d'évoquer ses souvenirs.

 _-"Qu'avez-vous fait?"_ demanda-t-il doucement, l'encourageant à continuer son récit. L'aîné plongea un regard meurtri dans le sien. Jimmy restait résolument calme, ce qui donna un peu de courage à Thomas.

 _-"J'ai attendu que la nuit tombe. J'ai allumé une cigarette et j'ai levé mon briquet, afin qu'ils me repèrent plus facilement"_

Jimmy écarquilla les yeux, comprenant désormais le déroulement des événements. Mr. Barrow avait délibérément révélé sa position à l'ennemi, qui lui avait tiré dans la main. Thomas lui révéla ensuite qu'il avait laissé tomber son briquet, et tenu sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment n'avait été compensée que par le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé. Il en avait pleuré de joie et s'était surpris à espérer qu'on le recherche, qu'on le retrouve. Peut être pouvait-il échapper à cette guerre… C'était ce qui s'était passé. Et Thomas devait désormais vivre avec sa conscience et la honte qu'il ressentait.

 _-"Traitez-moi de lâche si vous voulez… je sais que vous le pensez. A raison, d'ailleurs..."_ lui murmura Thomas, en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Sa voix était emplie d'amertume, mais c'était envers lui-même qu'elle était dirigée et non contre Jimmy. Le jeune homme, ne supportant pas que son ami se dénigre ainsi, posa à nouveau une main sur son bras.

 _-"Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour rester en vie. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher"_ répondit le jeune homme, la voix grave. Leurs regards se soutinrent quelques instants et soudain, Jimmy prit la main gantée de Thomas au creux de la sienne. Le valet de pied l'observa un moment, incrédule. Jimmy ne semblait pas choqué par son histoire, ni par son geste que Thomas considérait comme une honte et qui le révulsait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur sa main.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que Jimmy ne se rende compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Thomas au creux de la sienne. Ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité, il lui demanda timidement:

 _-"Est-ce… est-ce que je peux regarder?"_

Thomas grimaça. Il n'avait montré sa blessure qu'à une seule personne, et celle-ci l'avait trahi en lui faisant miroiter l'idée que Jimmy partageait ses sentiments.

Même Lady Sybil, lorsqu'elle était infirmière durant la guerre, n'avait pas vu les dégâts des balles sur son corps. Il lui avait montré une confiance aveugle, qu'elle avait amplement mérité, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui montrer l'objet de sa honte.

 _-"Jimmy…"_ murmura Thomas, la voix torturée. Mais le jeune homme était bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot, cette fois.

 _-"S'il vous plait"_ le supplia-t-il d'une voix résolument ferme. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Thomas et commença à déboutonner le gant. Puis il s'arrêta brièvement et attendit un mouvement de la part de son ami, une indication qui le ferait stopper son geste définitivement. Mais Thomas le laissa faire, s'avouant vaincu. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas freiner la détermination du jeune homme. La main de Thomas trembla imperceptiblement, le valet étant habité par la crainte et la honte.

Le jeune homme finit de déboutonner le gant en cuir, et l'ôta délicatement de la main de Thomas. Son regard se posa sur la cicatrice qui barrait la peau laiteuse de son ami. La blessure était abominable. Le tissu cicatriciel s'étendait sur le revers de la main du valet, encore rougeoyant par endroits. Jimmy, mû par la curiosité, y passa son pouce. La peau de Thomas était incroyablement douce, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Il remarqua que le valet ne réagissait pas à sa caresse. Puis il se rappela que la main de Thomas avait perdu de sa sensibilité suite à sa blessure. Il voulait néanmoins lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à son geste. Jimmy ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, dans de pareilles circonstances, s'il s'était retrouvé piégé dans les tranchées à regarder la mort en face. Alors, de manière impulsive, il porta la main de Thomas à ses lèvres. Elles en frôlèrent la paume et il y déposa un baiser. Son geste se voulait tendre et réconfortant. Le coeur du valet fut transpercé par une multitude de sentiments et il dut se rappeler de respirer.

 _-"Jimmy?"_ interrogea Thomas, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Des larmes bordaient les yeux du jeune homme, mais il se refusait à les laisser rouler sur ses joues. Il soupira et tenta de regagner sa composition, mais sa voix chevrotante trahissait ses émotions.

 _-"Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé… mais je suis heureux que ce geste, aussi pénible fut-il, vous ait conduit ici. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre un ami tel que vous"_

Thomas remarqua que Jimmy tremblait, mais n'en fit pas mention. Il remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur les joues du jeune homme, faisant écho à celles qui habitaient ses propres yeux. Cet instant, bien que triste, était le plus précieux que Thomas avait connu depuis longtemps. La dernière personne à qui il avait confié ses souvenirs de tranchées était Edward Courteney, le soldat pour lequel il avait éprouvé des sentiments et qui avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours. Où qu'il aille, Thomas attirait le malheur. Il en était absolument convaincu et il comprenait que Jimmy réagisse de manière aussi brusque, presque à fleur de peau. Mais de savoir le jeune homme si proche de lui était une bénédiction et une malédiction tout à la fois.

Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osait s'y résoudre. Il n'avait pas envie de briser cet instant, ni de perdre la confiance que Jimmy avait placée en lui après l'incident. Aussi se contenta-t-il de poser sa main valide sur le bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de Thomas, ses émotions mises à nu. Le valet ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable et ce qu'il devinait dans le regard azur de Jimmy lui fit presque peur.

 _-"Thomas, je…"_

Le sang du valet ne fit qu'un tour. Le jeune homme ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom. Thomas sentait que l'instant était important, presque solennel et qu'il marquait un tournant dans leur relation. Il se laissa guider par ses émotions, oubliant toute rationalité. Une larme traîtresse roula sur la joue de Jimmy et Thomas l'essuya d'un geste délibérément lent. Les flammes crépitèrent dans la cheminée, baignant leur visage d'une douce lumière. Thomas se laissa inonder par la beauté angélique de Jimmy. Le valet laissa sa main valide posée sur la joue de son ami, jaugeant sa réaction. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement. Il se pelotonna contre la paume de Thomas. Ce dernier n'écouta plus que le battement frénétique de son coeur et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il rapprocha le visage de Jimmy du sien et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme, surpris, se raidit un instant. Thomas, craignant d'avoir à nouveau bravé l'interdit, tenta de s'esquiver. Mais Jimmy s'y refusait. Il avait déjà perdu l'affection de son ami par le passé et il n'était pas prêt à le voir s'éloigner à nouveau. Il ne laissa pas l'opportunité à Thomas de se défiler et encadra le visage de son compagnon de ses mains. Timidement, il commença à approfondir leur baiser. Il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de pratique, mais par ce biais, il essaya de montrer à Thomas combien il tenait à lui.

Les mains de Jimmy s'ancraient à Thomas comme un naufragé à sa planche de bois. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il mentait, aux autres et surtout à lui-même, sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait réellement. Il ne voulait plus se cacher désormais. Il avait désespérément besoin de Thomas.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, tantôt doucement puis plus avidement. Ils se découvraient, se retrouvaient, chacun essayant de montrer à l'autre l'étendue de ses sentiments. Thomas essaya de guider au mieux son candide compagnon, plus habitué que lui à ces gestes de tendresse. Ils se séparèrent à regret, reprenant leur souffle et accolèrent leurs fronts, se refusant à briser le contact. Jimmy plongea son regard azur dans celui de Thomas. Les deux hommes se sourirent, envahis par un sentiment d'amour et de paix incommensurable.

Ils eurent la certitude que, malgré toutes les difficultés qui pourraient leur barrer la route, leur destin était entre leurs mains et que tout irait pour le mieux. Tant qu'ils restaient unis, ils pouvaient tout affronter.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé de battre le sol. Le brouillard s'était dissipé, laissant place à la lune, qui baigna la pièce de sa douce lumière argentée.

 ***THE END***


End file.
